rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Arms
Soul Arms are mystical weapons made of Ether that are summoned and wielded by Arcanes. Appearance Soul Arms commonly take the form of weapons, either melee or ranged. They can resemble anything from swords to firearms, even explosive devices and war machines. They can also either manifest as a single weapon or multiple, like a pair or more. There are also Soul Arms which can take on forms other than weapons, such as musical instruments or construction tools. Or even more....unique and uncommon forms. There are also some Soul Arms that can take on the form of weapons with no real-world equivalent, such as double-bladed swords, bladed tonfas, gravity guns, etc. Despite taking the form of weapons, Soul Arms appear as if they are made out of light or energy that is either the same color as the wielder’s eyes (note that Arcanes can have a wide variety of different eye colors and shades) or close to it, and emit a translucent mist of the same or similar color. In some cases, a Soul Arm can turn into a color that is completely different from the color of the user’s eyes. Properties Of course, taking on the forms of weaponry, Soul Arms have their properties as well and can be physically touched. However they also have a few supernatural features as well which cannot be explained by normal science. One such property is that some forms do not have the drawbacks their normal counterparts possess. For example, bladed Soul Arms cannot dull and are sharp enough to easily cut through thick flesh, and any weapon that requires some form of ammunition (bows, crossbows, guns, etc) do not require any form of ammunition storage, for said ammo will instead appear out of thin air for the wielder to use. For example, in place of a quiver, bow Soul Arms allow their user to endlessly conjure arrows to fire, and in the case of firearm Soul Arms, the weapon has unlimited amounts of ammo. Another example of Soul Arms being beyond normal weapon restrictions are chainsaw-shaped Soul Arms, which cannot snag and thus cannot kick back, but rather than having some form of compensation, they instead can function normally without any of the sort. More examples include most firearms having low recoil, flexible weapons having the ability to magically extend their length, weapons which would normally be very impractical functioning like actually practical ones without any sort of alteration to make them work, etc. Essentially, Soul Arms have the ability to defy normal logic ''in order to function properly, an unusual property which science cannot explain. Another such property is that when a Soul Arm is damaged, it will automatically disintegrate into nothingness and the user cannot summon it again for a short amount of time. Note that when a Soul Arm breaks, the user will be weakened and their Arcane powers will be nullified (or merely weakened in some cases) until they are able to summon it again. The third property of Soul Arms prevents them from being user against their wielders, for the wielder of a Soul Arm ''cannot ''be harmed by it, but can still hurt others with it. Also, if an enemy holds onto a Soul Arm that doesn’t belong to them, it will send a painful electric shock through the not-wielder, burning them and incapacitating them as the weapon itself will automatically return to the hands of its true wielder. Powers In addition to their various logic-defying properties, Soul Arms also have some ''other ''supernatural abilities: Transformation One of the primary abilities of almost every Soul Arm is the ability to transform. This means that Soul Arms are able to change their form into that of different weapons. For example, a sword that can turn into a shield. Soul Arms usually have a limited amount of different forms, such as two, three, four, etc and the user can always switch between the different forms of their Soul Arm. The ability of transformation is not present at birth. The user has to train in order to unlock the different form(s) of their weapon. Evolution Evolutions, on the other hand, are when Soul Arms undergo a permanent change, either in form, abilities, or both. Evolutions usually occur when the wielder has undergone some form of psychological change/development, and the Soul Arm cannot revert back to its previous form when it has evolved and said evolution is normally an *improvement* over the previous form. An evolution can affect one, multiple or *all* forms of a Soul Arm and sometimes their special abilities. Apparitions There are also specific Soul Arms which have their own unique supernatural powers, such as a sword that can disintegrate anything it hits or spears that can heal allies. These abilities are known as '''Apparitions'. Unlike Transformation, Apparitions *can* be present within the user’s Soul Arm when they first awaken it. On occasion, some Apparitions don’t just encompass the Soul Arm itself. Some can allow the ''wielder ''to perform certain feats which would be beyond their ability, such as teleportation. However these kinds of Apparitions only affect the user when the weapon has been summoned. Common Abilities However, while Apparitions may be powers unique to a *single* Soul Arm, there can also be special abilities possessed by *every* Soul Arm of a particular type, such as all bladed Soul Arms being able to project cutting waves of Ether with a single slash (basically sword beams), or blunt Soul Arms being able to send shockwaves along the ground. Some Soul Arms can even generate natural elements to augment their power (such as fire, lightning, wind, etc) which also counts as a Common Ability. Trivia * It takes longer for an Arcane to regenerate from a wound inflicted by an enemy Soul Arm than from anything else. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Weapons Category:Legendverse Weapons Category:Elysian Knights Weapons Category:Elysian Knights Terminology Category:Legendverse Terminology